A photosensitive resin composition is used in the manufacture of display devices such as a color filter, a liquid crystal display material, an organic light emitting diode, a display panel material, and the like. A color filter such as a color liquid crystal display and the like should include a black matrix on the border between colored layers such as red, green, blue, and the like to enhance display contrast or chromophore effects. This black matrix may be formed of a photosensitive resin composition.
There have been recent attempts to use the black matrix material as a column spacer supporting two TFT's and a C/F substrate having a liquid crystal layer therebetween. This column spacer is referred to as a black column spacer.
The black column spacer may properly function when a pattern step difference is accomplished by adjusting an exposure dose with a mask as well as basic characteristics such as compression displacement, an elasticity recovery rate, breaking strength, and the like are fulfilled. In addition, since the black column spacer exists upmost and may generate liquid crystal contamination, there is also a need to provide a black column spacer with reliability and solvent resistance (chemical resistance for a solvent).